Coming Together
by LooksLikeALady.WorksLikeABoss
Summary: "We're both broken , but together , as one we're something new ."   KatnissxCato . R&R . M for future lemons .
1. Chapter 1 : Falling Apart

_**A quick Author's note . This is my first Hunger Games fanfic , so please tell me what you think , I will proudly accept your advice . I also will be moving this story onto my new account soon , but I wanted advice before I do so . I hope you enjoy . & please review . :D**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hunger Games , the masterpiece belongs to Suzanne Collins . (:**_  
><em>

_Katniss._

There he lies motionless in front of me . The rising and falling of his chest slowed . I fell to my knees and cradled his body in my arms . His eye lids fell shut , as a tear fell from my cheek onto my leg . I hoped he'd awaken to wipe it away , but I knew he was gone . He left me here alone , and I wanted to hate him for it , but in his sleep he was the same boy who threw me the bread , and I recently fell in love with . His death was by the hands of the monster from district two , and that was something I'd never forget .

"How's it feel twelve ?" The monster barks . Had he been watching me this whole time ? Observing me while I let my weakness shine through ? I don't speak , or even move an inch . "You took my friend from me , and it's only fair that I take yours ." I still don't move while he tries to get a reaction from me . I take in Peeta's flawless face into my hands , and kiss me on the forehead one last time before I lay his body flat onto the ground .

"Kill me , please ." I plead , while I hold onto the grass below me waiting from his sword to meet my skin , my last reason to live just slipped out of my arms . I had became on of their pawns in their games . Children slaughtering children for their entertainment . I understood what Peeta meant now , and he did stay true to himself rather than falling into their trap , I wish i could say the same for myself . "Do it , Cato , make it quick ." I repeat .

Then I heard it , metal clashing . I turn my head , and see him defenseless while his sword lays on a rock at his feet . His eyes show the same pain as I'm feeling , as if he was the same blood thristy monster I've been acquainted with .

_Cato._

She was broken . _I_ broke the Girl on Fire . She no longer had a fire , it disappeared along with Peeta . There was no doubting the feeling I had , guilt , but Peeta did take Clove from me and it was only fair that I take his life in honor of hers .

_Clove, _I thought . Her cold , lifeless fingers interwined in mine as she took her last breath . That was when all of Panem figure dout Cato Neal was just another weakling , as he let one , single tear fall from his eyes . I believed avenging Clove's death by killing Peeta slowly , and watching Katniss suffer would make my tear be forgotten , but I reget it watching all the fire in Katniss' eyes disappear . She was _gone ._ The girl I've been hunting down all this time to murder with my bare hands to show the Capitol she was nothing , was just a little girl now . No one could kill a little girl with those empty , grey eyes . We were the same now , broken and alone . So when i fell down beside her I wasn't surprised . I wanted to comfort her , but I was never good at things like that so I just stared .

I heard it , but I wasn't sure if it was really there , but when she turned her head to the sky I knew it was , a buzz . We waited for someone to speak then it came , "Ladies and gentlemen , I am pleased to present the victors of the seventy-fourth annual hunger games , Katniss Everdeen and Cato Neal ! I give you – the tributes from districts two and twelve !"


	2. Chapter 2 : Needs

_Katniss. _

_No ._ _No . No ._

All that came to mind was the word no . It slipped from my lips a few times , Cato just gazed at me as he had done for what felt like hours . I threw my face into my palms and weeped . All I could do was weep . I knew if I met my death would be easier and better than facing what lies ahead of me now . The sound of gushing wind brought my head up to the sky , the tree tops were whirling around as a hovercraft appeared . I felt Cato's big , warm hand on my shoulder . I refuse to move from this spot without a fight , I didn't deserve to go home , to face Peeta's family stares , knowing my victory was caused by his death .

"Katniss ," Cato paused , "we need to go ." He moved his hand to lock around my waist . My little bit of strength was nothing compared to his broid muscles . I fought back , but it was useless , within seconds I was off the ground and beating my hands againist his chest . Using all my strength , and he didn't even flinch , not once . He stepped onto the ladder of the hovercraft never letting go of my limp body . As we were lifted up into the air , I found myself clinging to his body weeping into his chest , begging for him to just let me fall to my death .

_Cato._

My dream had come true , my dream since I was five to become a victor to be victorious came true , but I didn't feel like a victor . All the deaths and blood I caused haunts me now , not once did I ever think I'd feel guilt , but this girl in my arms changes me . She makes me weak . How does she do this ? I'm Cato , the victor of the 74th Hunger Games , the man who thrives on others pain . Not some weak boy who falls victim to some worthless girls touch . How'd my brother laugh if he'd see me now , if only he was still here to see me now . I felt my body tense up , and apparently so did Katniss . She rised her eyes to meet my gaze for a second before lowering it again .

I don't blame her , I wonuldn't want to face the beast who took my love from me . Did she really love him ? It all seemed so fake during training . It was obvious that he loved her , but she showed no sign of such emotion . She had to love him ; she would never become so vulnerable if she didn't , she wasn't that weak . She was strong , determined , and loving . I barely knew her , but it was all in her eyes . All I see now I is pain and alot of it .

They finally pulled us into the hovercraft . They ripped her from my arms , and took her into the room four doors down from me . _Four doors down_ , I take a mental note of that . They layed me down onto a cold , hard bed and poked several needles into my arm . My mind was wiped clean and all I could think of was Katniss .

_Katniss . Katniss' scent . Katniss' warmth . Katniss' lips . My need for Katniss ._


	3. Chapter 3 : Guilt

__**Author's note . Thanks you guys for the reviews , & I hope I can continue to please you with this story . & keep up with the reviews they're highly appreciated . (:**

_Katniss._

After he finally released me from his grip , I a syringe was injected into my arm filling my eyes with blackness . I could only hope this was the end for me , but I couldn't get that lucky .

"Katniss , wake up sweetheart ." The scent of alcohol filling my nose . Haymitch . I raised one eye lid , BIG mistake , I was quickly blinded by thr lights that circled me .

"Where am I ?" I spoke , my voice hoarse from its lack of use . My body aches as I try to raise my head to meet his gaze .

"Woah , slow down your'e in a recovery center right now , but if you'd take it slow we'll be leaving before yo ..." I cut him off .

"Where's Peeta ?" I question realizing Peeta was missing from my surrondings . "He's gone ." I say trying to convince myself more than Haymitch .

"Yes sweetheart , he's in a better place now ." Even though Haytmitch pretends to be a hard ass , even I could hear the agony in his voice .

I didn't bother to respond . I wouldn't allow myself to cry , I'd shown to much weakness already , I'd be strong for myself , for Prim , and for my sweet Peeta . I just stared past Haymitch into space remebering my last moments in the cave snuggled into Peetas arms , that was the first and last time I'd ever find happiness in a person , I thought . I closed my eyes and I guess I must've dozed off shortly .

"How's she doing ?" I heard the door open and silently close behind the figure stepping into the room , the light making my vision blurry . Tall , muscular , spikey hair , and broad shoulders .

"Why don't you ask her yourself , pretty boy ." Haymitch practically barked .

"Katniss ?" The figure got a little closer , brushing off Haymitch's harsh voice . I recongized him now . Cato . "Katniss ?" He asked stepping even closer .

"Cato " I whispered . He must've heard me . Because he raised his lips into his common smirk .

"Feeling any better ?" All his scars that he gained in the arena has vanished from his flesh leaving him flawless . If he was anybodt different , I'd consider him handsome , but he was the monster that stole Peeta's life .

"Yes ." I kept my answers short . Showing him I wasn't forgiving him , but always showing him I'm strong too .

_Cato._

She looked beautiful , all her scars were removed , her hair was a mess but making her even more desireable . Why do I keep thinking of her like this ? There were plenty girls back home just waiting for me to get back to make their way into my bed . Katniss had this plain beauty though , not one many girls could pull off . Even from the first time I seen her , I was mesmorized by this , but her eyes were what truly drew me towards her . The fire that was buried in them , that vanished when Peeta took his last breath , and it was my fault . Stop , Cato , she makes you weak . She's poison .

"How are you ?" She asks . She was trying to be strong , but I could see through it ; the fire was still gone . I'd let her believe she was strong though .

"I'm a little sore , but I'm getting better ." I say sitting down on the edge of her bed . It remained silent for a few minutes .

"What are you doing here anyways , Cato ?" She asked the question I'd been afraid to ask myself .

What was I doing here ? I hadn't even realized I was walking here , intill it was to late . My body was againist me . Begging for her touch ever since I held her in my arms . But why ? Why ?

"Cato ?" She asked raising up to meet my gaze .

That was it . Guilt . That's why . I felt guilt for making her fire disappear . That's why my body ached for her , to comfort her , to bring the fire back to her eyes .

"I was jus ..." I stopped . "I was just checking up on you ."

"Why ?" She leaned in closer to me , awaiting my answer I would never give her .

Haymitch stood up and left the room , I would to if I had to choice . The intensity of this moment filled the air making it hard for me to breath , but she seemed fine .

"I just needed to know ." I answered letting out a breath , I didn't realize I was holding in .

She let me leave it at that . She leaned in , and touched my arm . Not in a compassionate way but in a friendly way that was foreign to me . Leaving me confusing and overwhelmed by her soft hand on my skin .


	4. Chapter 4 : Stay

_Katniss._

Cato truly was beautiful . His skin sparkled , his rough blonde hair , his athletic body , and his deep blue eyes . They had a different look in them lately , they changed . The old eyes were the ones that slaughtered Peeta , but he would never be able to make that up , not matter how handsome he can be .

My hand was still rested on his arm . He tensed up to my touch at first , but he relaxed and closed his eyes , taking it in . He moved his hand onto mine , removing them from his arm never releasing my hand .

"Katniss ." He whispered softly . He eyes still cold , he moved our hands up to his mouth and pressed his lips onto my palm . I was shocked . Why was he doing this , treating me like he cared ?

_Cato._

She smelt like the forest , even with being in the hospital for weeks , she still smelt like pine . I closed my eyes to imagine her walking through the woods , her brown hair in a tight braid as she turns her head to meet my gaze , and her warm , grey eyes meeting my deep , blue ones . I kissed her soft hand , and she skin pressed to my lips , the feelings was sensasional .

Cato , what are you doing ? My mind screamed , but my heart begged for more of her skin pressed to mine .

Dang it , Cato . Snap out of it . I opened my eyes , to find hers closed . I released her hand , and she raised her eye lids .

"I'm sorry , I don't know what came over me ." I said dropping my gaze to the floor .

"It's fi ..." I cut her off .

"No , Katniss it's not ." I stood up to leave . She grabbed my wrist and pulled me down beside her on the bed .

_Katniss._

"Please ," I paused , unable to say what I truly wanted , "please Cato , stay with me ."


	5. Chapter 5 : In The Night

__**Hey you guys , **

**Thank you for all the reviews , I love hearing from you it encourages me . (: & I will try to update as much as possible , this chapter is just to make up for the last one being so short . & please continue to review . I will also be accepting any kind of advice on this story , I'm basically winging it right now . :b But I love you all . I also do NOT own the Hunger Games . **

**Love ,**

**dudeyoustinkxD**

_Cato._

Both her voice and her eyes were pleading for me to stay , but I knew I shouldn't , we were in too deep already . We didn't need this . Or did we need this the most ?

"Are you sure ?" I asked .

"Yes , please Cato don't leave me here ." She stand moving her hand into mine interwining our fingers and tightening her grip on me .

"I don't know if this is a good idea ." I said looking at our tangled fingers .

"I jus ..." she paused choosing the right words to say , "I just need someone to talk to ."

I met her gaze and her eyes burned into mine forcing me to feel the pain inbeded in them . Her grip loosened on me , and I allowed myself to relax . We sat in silence , hand in hand on the hospital bed . She released my hand and laid back . She stared at me for a while , her gaze with mine . Her eyes became tired and began to close . I slowly rose to stand up .

"Cato ?" She questioned .

"It's getting late , I should be going ." I answer . She patted the bed beside her , there was just enough room for me to fit comfortably . I just nodded , and took my place on the side of the bed .

"Thank you ." She whispered , right before sleep over powered me .

_Katniss._

'How could you ?' Peeta breathed into my hair . 'Look at that waste of skin , he doesn't deserve victory , he kills for pleasure , Katniss . Don't you see that ?' Peeta's skin was pressed againist my back , with his hands placed gently on my lips .

'Peeta , he has changed .' His grip tightened at my statement .

'He'll never change , don't be foolish .' He whispered backing away from behind me .

'Don't leave Peeta , please I need you .' I plead turning around to find him already gone .

'You've found comfort in another set of arms , sweetheart .' I flinched at the nickname and the absence of Peeta .

'Peeta .' I said waiting for his return . 'Peeta . Peeta ! PEETA !'

"Katniss ." A soft , sleepy voice spoke . "Katniss , wake up ." They said stroking my cheek . "Please wake up , I'm here , you're safe , I promise ." Cato's voice . I slowly opened my eyes , and scanned the room for Peeta , I came up empty .

_Cato._

"Shh , it'll be okay now ." I said playing soft strokes upon her cheek . Her breathing began to slow . As she allowed me to comfort her .

"Cato ." She spoke . I nodded . "Cato ."

"Yes , I'm here ." I said as she gradually closed her eyes . When her breathing leveled out I let myself lie back down , wrapping my arms around her to comfort her for future nightmares .

I knew about the nightmares , they accompany me every night . Waking me up , in a dead sweat , out of breath , and fear of sleep . Tonight was the first night that I had slept without a nightmare .

"Wake up sleepy-head ." The stench of alcohol . Haymitch , I thought . Katniss was still sound asleep wrapped up in my arms . "What are you doing in here anyway ?"

"Uhhh ..." I was at a loss of words .

"Being a good friend ." A sleepy but yet beautiful voice stated . She raised up out of my arms and met his gaze , then looking back down to meet mine and she just smiled . I couldn't help but smile back .

"Alright , love birds , I was just going to say that we're headed out in two hours , you both better be ready and at the trains by then ." He uttered , then left the room .

"I'm sorry for waking you lastnight , the nightma ..." She spoke , but I cut her off .

"I have then too , and I can only hope you'll be there to comfort me in the night too ." I said . All she did was nodd and smile .


End file.
